The Struggle for Peace :Part 2 Going Blind
by Midnight
Summary: Future Bra faces parts of her past that she wishes would just die. All the while an old friend comes to visit.


Here is part two. The song belongs to Korn and is titled "Blind." Clank is mine and the rest belong to the writer of DBZ. I have no money so please don't sue me. Th only money I have is spent on buying videos of DBZ.

The Struggle for Peace

Part C : Going Blind

By Midnight

Are you ready?

This place inside my mind

A place I like to hide.

You don't know the chances

What if I should die

Bra struggled to get out of the arms of Clank. He whispered in her ear about things that he would do to her mother and her. Strange secrets the no women should hear and no man should think. She struggled to get free, thrashing herself around. This only made him laugh and hold on tighter. 

"Don't worry little girl. It won't hurt much. Well not for me any ways." Clank whispered and tugged at her shirt. Bra tried to push herself away from him but found that all her hard earned training did little now. She pushed and shoved, trying to get away from the figure of death himself. But this death would have no salvation, only pain, gut-wrenching pain. She struggled once again and even as Clank took of her shirt she struggled with ever ounce of her will. She was, in a sense, her father's daughter and she would never give up. 

Just before Clank could finish taking of her shirt, a ki-blast rocked past her head and hit Clank in the shoulder. He dropped her and she fell to the ground. She looked to the Man who saved her and Get a tingle of hope and joy run up her back. Before her stood the man she cared for more than anything in this world. Gohan began to gather energy to whip the scum, clank, of the earth. From his mouth came the words F. Bra had not heard in half a decade, but she remembered perfectly.

"Ka……Me….Hame….H" Gohan began to shout but was cut short by a blast entering his chest, tearing a large hole threw it. He looked to Bra and tried to reach out to hold her but fell to the ground before making it. On the wind she heard a few words that tore her heart to pieces. "I failed you Bra, I'm sorry." 

Bra got up and took a few staggering steps towards Gohan. When she finally reached him, she pulled him into her lap and hugged him. She couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheek while cradling the dead body of Gohan. Above her she could hear laughing. Her eyes shot up and widened as she saw Androids 17 and 18. 

A place inside my brain

Another kind of pain

You don't know the chances

I'm so blind

Blind

"But….I.. Killed you, Your dead." Bra cried out felling her hope draining away. Then she noticed that 18 was holding a person over her shoulder. Not just any person, but her mother. 18 threw the body to the ground and after Bulma's body landed a small stream of blood came from it. Bra looked to her mother and then back to Gohan in sadness. She gently laid Gohan on the ground and stood on her two shaking feet. 17 laughed and flew at her. She jumped to the left of him but fell in the arms of Clank.

"You see, Bra, everyone has his or her place. Yours is to satisfy me." Clank whispered in her ear and began to take of her shirt again. Bra closed her eyes not able to find any more strength to fight back. When she reopened her eyes, she saw a sight that would forever change her. Her mother and Gohan stood with a finger pointed at her. Their eyes held a sort of sadness and horror.

"You failed us. You let us die. We raised you, Bra, We loved you and you could not save us. Why?" They said together. Bra tried to reason with them that she tried but found that none of the words would come to her mouth. She closed her eyes and she felt Clank unzip her pants. The images of Bulma's body hitting the ground and the blast killing Gohan replayed in her mind until she could take it no more and she screamed. She screamed with all her heart and soul. 

************************************************************

Bulma walked out of the bathroom in her room and sat down in bed. Vegeta opened one eye and looked her over then went back to bed. She smiled slightly and remembered what had wakened her up. She had a strange sense that something was wrong with one of her now three children. She checked in each of their rooms, but found each of them sleeping. She lay down in bed and pulled to covers over herself. She was starting to drift of to sleep when an Ear piercing sound shattered the once peaceful night. Bulma jumped out of bed and raced towards Bra's room. Vegeta followed right behind her and Bulma opened the door to find Bra sitting in bed a bit frightened. 

"Bra are you okay?" Bulma asked. The screaming continued and Bra nodded slightly. Bulma wasted no time and ran to F. Bra's room. She opened the door. F. Bra was thrashing about and screaming at Kami only knows whom. Bulma ran to her future daughter and tried to wake her up but only barely missed getting punched. All she saw was Vegeta's hand catch F. Bra's hand only a few centimeters from her face. Vegeta pushed the fist away and with his other hand he shook F. Bra. After a few seconds nothing seemed to happen and F. Bra continued to thrash around and cried out to a person. Bulma let out a breath and tried to shake her future daughter awake. This had the same effect, as did the first time. 

"Bra, wake up. Bra wake up. It's just a dream." Bulma stated in a worried voice. Bulma saw F. Bra react to her words and slowly she stopped thrashing around. F. Bra's eyes clenched shut and then opened. She jumped a bit when her foggy eyes saw Bulma and Vegeta. It took her a minute to realize who stood before her and she threw herself into Bulma's arms. Bulma gently hugged the now sobbing F. Bra and whispered soft words into her ear. Vegeta made a small noise of annoyance and left.

And with them wings I'll fly

To escape the pain inside

You don't know the chances

What if I should die

"It's all my fault. They would still be alive if I had tried harder." F. Bra whispered and hugged Bulma tighter. Bulma run her hand over F. Bra's hair.

"Who would still be alive, bra?" Bulma asked but got no reply. She looked down and saw that F. Bra had fallen into a dreamless sleep. She gently laid her back down on the bed and covered her up. Bulma sighed and heard Bra enter the room.

"Mom, what's going on? Is she okay?" Bra asked in a hushed voice. Her mother led her out of the room and closed the door almost silently.

"She is fine. She just had a bad dream is all. Why don't you go to bed? All three of you start school tomorrow." Bulma said and walked with Bra to her room. She tucked her in and looked into Trunks room. He was sleeping like a baby and it seemed as though the screaming hadn't of bothered him at all. Bulma walked back to her room and found Vegeta getting back into bed.

"Vegeta, I'm worried about F. Bra. This is the third time in a the two weeks she has been here that she has screamed out like that." Bulma said.

"You worry to much, women. Now go to sleep, I won't have any mate of mine sleeping in all Hours of the day." Vegeta said and turned of the light. Bulma sighed and got into bed not feeling like arguing for this one night. 

***********************************************************

Bulma awoke and looked over at her alarm clock. 7:00 it read and she got out of bed. She could already here the sounds of Bra, trunks, And F. bra getting ready. Bulma got ready for the day and walked into the kitchen. Three hungry children and her husband attacked her. Thanks to her capsules, it only took a few minutes to make the food needed and everyone began to eat. 

After everyone finished they put their plates up and Bulma pulled F. Bra to the side. "Bra, are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" F. Bra asked in return.

"I was just wondering, you had a bad dream last night." Bulma said and F. Bra sighed a bit.

"Yeah. I get them sometimes. I got to go. School and all." F. Bra said and left.

Later that day.

"Mom, dad were home." Bra shouted out and run to her room. Trunks went to his room and got ready to go out with Goten. F. Bra came in a few minutes later with an upset face. Bulma watched as her two children rushed by and looked at F. bra.

"Bra, dear, what's wrong?" Bulma asked in a motherly tone. F. Bra sighed and set down her backpack.

"Nothing. I'm just not use to having so many people around me at one time." F. Bra replied and sat down on the couch. Bulma sat beside her and put a hand on F. Bra's shoulder.

"I guess not. Since a great deal of people were killed during your time. You'll get use to it, don't worry. Bra, could you answer a question for me?" Bulma said. Bra nodded and Bulma took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could tell me what those dreams were about. They seem to bother you a great deal and perhaps it would help if you shared them." 

"I don't want to." F. Bra replied in a whisper. 

"Your just like your father at times. Stubborn to the bone. Please, Bra, just tell me. I'm your mother after all." Bulma asked in a more demanding tone. F. Bra stood up and looked at her.

"I'm not like my father. How can I be like a man I have barely ever met. And you aren't my real mother. My real mother is dead because I failed her." F. Bra shouted and ran out the window. Bulma put a hand to her mouth and gasped a bit. She was not prepared for F. Bra to yell at her. Bulma stood up and ran to the door only to find that F. Bra had taken of in the air. Over to the east, Bulma could see her disappearing quickly, but something close to her caught her eye. It was Vegeta heading after F. Bra and Bulma sighed hoping that perhaps he would be able to talk to her. Trunks, Vegeta, and now F. Bra have a certain language that only warrior can speak. 

**************************************************************

A place inside my brain

Another kind of pain

You don't know the chances

I'm so blind

F. Bra landed softly near a large lake that had a waterfall. She sat down near the lake and tried to get her thoughts in order. 'How could I yell at her like that.' 'She was only trying to be helpful.' ' She may not be my real mother, but she is the closest thing I have. Oh, mom, why did you have to die. Why did I trust that bastard, Clank. I should have known Gohan wouldn't be coming back. I was to blind to see and it cost you your life.' F. Bra put her head in her hands and let a few tears slide down her face. 

She quickly wiped her face as she felt a Ki coming towards her. Slowly she stood up and looked to the Ki. Before her, Vegeta landed and looked her over. They watched each other over quietly waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Vegeta spoke a few words.

"Your mother's death was not your fault. Everything dies." Vegeta showed no emotion in saying this but the true meaning of it was clear. F. Bra had made a mistake, but it was not nor never would be her fault Bulma was dead. F. Bra was take aback at this. Her mother often described him as arrogant and cruel at times, but hardly ever Kind in a sense. In fact the only person Vegeta of her time cared about was Bulma. F. Bra nodded a bit and sighed.

"But if I had only have realized that there was no way Gohan would be coming back then my mother would still be alive." F. Bra whispered. Vegeta watched her with could eyes and she could see a bit of disapproval in his eyes and she looked down to her feet.

"Are you done?" Vegeta asked. "Your guilt won't bring her back. She is dead and gone, but she asked that you would lead a good life here. So far all I see is you felling sorry for yourself." 

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself." F. Bra shot back in an angry voice. Vegeta's eyebrow shot up in a look of disagreement.

"Really, then why are you blaming it all on yourself. True your mother would still be alive if you had been smarter and realized the truth. But it seems as though Kakarot's son gave you that hope. Hope that only comes from blind emotions. But at times it can be a good thing. Now if you're done moping around then let us get home before your mother gets worried." Vegeta turned and floated of the ground. F. Bra looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes, father." With that both left and returned home.

After supper, F. Bra helped her mother with the dishes. When they finished, they went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Bulma looked over at F. Bra and smiled slightly.

"Mom, I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Bulma nodded. "Ask your question again."

"Okay, Bra, what are your dreams about that make you so worried or scared?" Bulma asked softly. 

"I have to tell you something else first. It will help you to under stand the dream a bit better, but it's hard for me to talk about. When I was 13 I went after the androids after they killed Gohan. I wasn't strong enough to even dent them. They got me to the point where I had hardly any energy left and I lost the super sayian form. 18 left, but 17 stayed. He, um, how do I say this. He raped me. I remember fighting so hard to get away, but I had nothing left. After a while I blacked out and I remember waking up to see my mom taking care of me. She tried to hide it but I could see the hurt in her eyes at what that bastard did to me. For months I had terrible dreams that filled in the gaps that I could not remember." F. Bra told Bulma in an emotionless voice. Bulma looked a bit shocked but quickly recovered.

"That bastard. So what does that have to do with your dreams?"

F. Bra told Bulma about her dream and left hardly anything out. At the end of it Bulma sat there with a look of shock on her face. "Bra, that won't happen. You're here and we will never let that happen again." Bulma said and hugged her future daughter. F. Bra nodded and looked at the screen of the TV. Bulma stood up and walked out of the room. F. Bra continued to look at the screen not really seeing it but trying to find a way to make everything right again.

After a few hours of sitting and starring at the screen, Bulma finally walked in to see if F. Bra was all right. "Bra, Bra, is there something on that screen that I don't see?" Bulma asked jokingly. F. Bra snapped out of her daydream and mathematics and looked at Bulma. She smiled and stood up.

"Mom, can I please your lab for a while. Mostly your computers?" F. Bra asked.

"I suppose so, but why on earth would you want to?" Bulma asked back and saw her daughter think for a moment. She smiled and waited for the reply that she knew would be a lie.

"I have a project due in School that deals with making a object from scrape and I want to get started on it." F. Bra replied. Bulma nodded and showed F. Bra the way to her labs. 

"Bra, you don't have to lie to me. I know what you're going to build. But please be careful with this stuff. Most of it contains a lot of delicate information and parts. If you need any help ask." Bulma told F. Bra. F. Bra nodded and started the computer. Bulma left the room and as she closed the door she heard the pounding of keys on the keyboards. 'So, she can create inventions. Not that I didn't already know that, but this means at least hopefully she will be a little more social with people.' Bulma thought as she walks into the living room and outside to watch as the rain gently falls on the ground.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" A voice came from her left and she barely had time to turn her head before a hand came down on her neck and she fell to the ground knocked out. The last image she saw was the familiar face of Clank. Clank pulled Bulma up by one arm and threw her over his shoulder.

*********************************************************

Vegeta was training in the Gravity room when he felt a strange Ki flare up and then disappear. The second ki he felt had dropped a great deal and He recognized it instantly. He was out of the room before the gravity even Went back to normal. He rushed towards the front door and saw Clank throw Bulma over his shoulder. "If you know what's good for you, you will put my mate down before I rip you a new asshole." Vegeta said threw his teeth. Clank turned around and smiled slightly.

"Why, if it isn't the Prince of sayians. I was just planning on taking her as bait for that other little half breed Bitch, but it seems that I have caught a bigger fish. If you want this human, Vegeta come and get her." Clank said and flew of into the darkening night. Vegeta rushed after him and disappeared from sight.

**********************************************************

Giver, Giver, Giver is on 22

Live a life that seems to be

A lost reality

A why I can rely upon

A way to reach my, you know

Self-esteem is low

How deep can I go

In the ground that I lay

If I don't find a way

To signal the brim that clouds my mind

This time I look to show what's between the lines

The three half Sayians reached the doorway only a few seconds after Vegeta had left. They looked around and saw nothing but could fell their father's ki. They looked at each other and Trunks spoke first.

"What pissed him off so bad. I don't think I have felt him this angry since we last battled Buu." Trunks stated in an almost worried voice. F. Bra looked a bit confused and then remembered everything she had read about everyone's adventures. 

"Hey, Trunks don't worry. He might just be mad over something and went else ware to train." Bra said. F. Bra frowned and looked around. 

"I don't think so. I hate when it rains like this. It's pouring out and where is mother?" F. Bra asked and looked around. Trunks and Bra joined in and after a few minutes they all looked to each other and the same thought passed threw each of their brains. 

"You don't think that guy came here and took her?" Bra asked almost in a whisper. F. Bra looked down and concentrated.

"It would explain why dad is so pissed. F. Bra what are you doing?" Trunks asked. F. Bra looked over at him and frowned.

"I was trying to find Clank, but I'll I can sense is Vegeta. We need to follow him and I mean now." F. Bra replied.

"But why, I mean father can take care of himself." Bra said to F. Bra. 

"You don't understand. Clank is weak when he is out of a morph, but once he finds a morph, he becomes just as powerful as that one. That's why I couldn't defeat him in my own time." F. Bra took off after Vegeta. Bra and Trunks followed her.

*********************************************************

Vegeta landed near Clank and watched him with a blank expression. Clank smiled and sat Bulma down near him. "It is nice to see that I can get the prince of sayians so worked up. My, Vegeta, what would your father say to his son mating a pathetic human and having children?"

"My fathers dead so it does not matter and who are you to know who I am?" Vegeta asked in a cold voice. 

"Why, don't you even remember your own servants. You came to my planet and destroyed it. Then took anyone living as slaves." Clank shoot back in an equally cold voice. Vegeta thought for a moment.

"Barnic, you little snake. You were executed." Vegeta stated.

"Of all the things your people learned you all seemed to forget our power to morph. Who you really killed was another slave. I'm suppressed you remembered my name, but call me Clank." Clank said and Pushed Bulma with his foot to wake her up. 

"I must admit though, she is quite a beauty for her age and Strength. Maybe after all is said and done I will keep her around as a pleasure slave." Bulma slowly began to wake up but again only got an image of her attacker. Vegeta attacked Clank and was sending him a great deal of punches. Clank blocks each to his best ability and began to morph into Vegeta. The process only took a few moments, but by the time Vegeta figured out what had happened he was staring at himself. 

"What the…." Vegeta started but was cut short by Clanks fist connecting with his lower jaw. Bra, Trunks, and F. Bra decided that exact time to show up. They landed and looked at both of the Vegetas locked in a battle.

"Man, we're to late. How are we going to tell who's who?" Trunks asked in a worried face. F. Bra walked over and helped Bulma up.

"Are you okay?" She asked her mother. Bulma nodded and they rejoined their family on the sidelines. After a few seconds of thought Bra snapped her fingers and smiled brightly.

"Leave that to me. Daddy, I got a hangnail and it really hurts. Could you come and make it all better?" Bra shouted out in a painful voice. Both Vegetas stopped and looked over at Bra.

"Fix it yourself, half-breed." Clank said barely catching his mistake. F. Bra, Vegeta, and trunks attacked him at the same time and it only took a short deal of time to ware him down. After taking a Final Flash, Big Bang, and Chi-no-ha to the chest, Clank has dust surrounding him. Vegeta and the two half sayians watched carefully as the dust settled. 

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

F. Bra was hit first by Clank's attacks. He raced at her in SSJ 4and before she could move out of the way he grabbed her by the hair and sent her plummeting to the earth. After that he powered up and shot thousands of small tightly packed Ki blasts at F. Bra and aimed a few towards Vegeta and Trunks. Clank let himself drop to the earth still in Vegeta's form and aimed a bone crushing kick towards F. Bra's head. He was cut short by Vegeta who had grabbed his leg at the last second and threw him up threw the air. When He was half way between Vegeta and Trunks the both began to prepare an attack. Both father and son held out one arm with the hand at a 90-degree angle. "Final Flash" They both yelled at the same time and the Attacks rushed at Clank who in turn fled from the sight with what remaining energy he had left. 

"I will kill you, all sayians must die. I will find away." Clank raced away and Vegeta was about to go after him but was cut short by Bulma.

"Oh Kami, Bra help me, F. Bra is hurt bad." Bulma screamed out. Vegeta looked to his Future daughter and saw several cuts and some blood, but that was not what concerned him or Bulma. What concerned them was the blood and burnt marks on her eyes that had come form Clanks last attack. Vegeta flew down and gently picked up F. Bra. He raced back to Capsule Co. followed by Trunks, who picked up Bulma, and Bra.

***************************************************************

A tall, old man dressed in a white coat walked out of the medical room of the Capsule Co. Bulma stood up and took a few steps towards the doctor. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Bulma and the doctor's conversation hoping to hear what had happened.

"Doctor, Is she okay?" Bulma asked. The doctor sighed and led her to a chair.

"Brandy got cut up a great deal, but nothing that she couldn't heal easily. I gave her three stitches on her left shoulder." The doctor said lightly. Bulma almost Barely recognized the name they had Given F. Bra so that others would not get to confused or suspicious.

"What about her face?" Bulma asked again after a few seconds of silence.

"The lower section of her face will heal without any scars, But around her eyes is hard to tell. I was able to Clean up the remaining flesh and it should heal just fine with a glance of scar tissue. Her eyes are another story, her retinas are burnt and leaving her temporally blind." The doctor replied in a soft voice hoping not to make Bulma cry. To his surprise, she nodded.

"Do you know how long it will last?" She asked again. The doctor sighed and looked over a few of his papers.

"The damage to her eyes is sever and makes it almost impossible to tell. But from what I have seen I don't know. I have to be going now though. Here I want you to give her a dose of this every four hours. It will help to reduce the pain and let her sleep. I want her to stay in bed for a few days and I will return in three days to check on her healing. Goodbye." The doctor told Bulma as he handed her the medicine and left the room.

"Trunks and Bra, why don't you go get some rest. Your not going to school tomorrow, but it has been a long day." Bulma told them holding the medicine in her hand tightly. They both stood up and left. Trunks had a protective arm around his sister and watched the room careful as they left. Vegeta stood up and took the medicine from Bulma.

"Women, if you were holding that damn bottle any tighter, you would have broken it. Sometimes you can be so dumb, but your luck that I'm here to make sure you keep a few of those dying brain cells." Vegeta said in his normal tone. Bulma put a hand on her hip.

"Oh really, well sometimes you can be such a……." Bulma didn't get the chance to finish her empty threat before Vegeta kissed her and held her. Bulma stopped all protest and was thankful for the support he was providing her. He stopped and gently grabbed her chin with his hand.

"You just seem to be getting more ugly by the moment." Vegeta whispered and left the room. Bulma sighed and walked into the medical room. She closed the door behind her and began to get the medicine ready. She was cut short by a loud moan from F. Bra's bed and a bit of movement. Bulma walked over to F. Bra and took her hand gently. F. Bra tilted her head up and the bandages covering her eyes fell away. 

F. Bra's eyes were surrounded by red flesh and bleed a tiny bit. Her eyelids slid up and reviled white gazed over eyes that had hardly any pupil. The lids opened and closed a few more times and shock passed by F. Bra's face.

I'm blind

I'm blind

I'm blind

I'm blind

"Why…. Why can't I see? Mommy what's going on." F. Bra whisper in an almost child like tone. Bulma put a hand on F. Bra's right shoulder careful of any cuts that could be there.

"Your fine, Bra, what all do you remember from today." Bulma asked.

"Um…. I remember typing on the computer and then Flying after Vegeta. He was going after Clank for some reason. Then I remember fighting Clank in Vegeta's form and getting hit. I don't remember anything else though." F. Bra answered her mother and slowly brought a hand up to her eyes. She touched the tender flesh and winced in pain. Bulma took her hand and laid it down on the blanket. 

"Vegeta was going after Clank to get me. After the fighting you were hit hard and your face got badly burnt. The doctor said it could be temporally. Now I want you o rest okay." Bulma said as she gave F. Bra the medicine. F. Bra slowly blacked out and Bulma put the bandages back one. She checks the monitors for F. Bra's life signs and left the room to get some rest. 

After a quick shower, she laid in bed hoping that F. Bra was going to be all right. But soon, the thought disappeared and sleep took over her body.

***********************************************************

Trunks and Bra sat in Trunk's room. Bra tried earlier to get some rest but found it impossible to even try. So many thoughts ran threw her mind that she finally went to Trunk's room and Sat on the floor as he slept. After a few moments had passed she took a pillow from his bed and slept on the floor with the feel of comfort and protection all around her. 

She always knew that her brother could be a jerk sometimes, but then at times like this he could be the opposite and protect her. Perhaps it was the sight of F. Bra's wounds or just the fact that he already had one sister hurt and he need to make sure that the other was okay. Maybe it was something that she would never find out, but one thing was sure, everyone has their opposites. Some have them within themselves while others don't.


End file.
